The present invention relates to attachments for power tools, and more particularly to an ergonomic attachment for inline power tools which reduces stress related injuries to the hand, wrist, and forearm of inline power tool operators.
Inline power tools, such as pneumatic and electric nut drivers are commonly used in many industries, especially in electronic assembly areas. These tools are used for tightening fasteners, such as screws, bolts, nuts, and the like. Most industrial applications require some form of radial or ulnar wrist deviation. The power tools produce an extensive amount of torque and vibration, which is transmitted to the operator's hands and wrists. Prolonged usage of these tools has been known to cause cumulative trauma and repetitive stress injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome and tenosynovitis to the hands, wrists, and forearms of workers who use the tools on a daily basis.
Cumulative trauma injuries to the hand, wrist, and forearm are the result of prolonged and repetitive exposure to damaging stress. Prolonged and repetitive use of inline power tools frequently causes fatigue, strain, pain, and injury to an operator's hand, wrist, and forearm. Accordingly improvements have been proposed to more naturally orient the user's extremities and/or distribute the forces associated with operating these types of power tools.
There have been a number of patents issued relating to ergonomic attachments for powered hand tools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,554 discloses an ergonomic torque wrench mounting apparatus in which a pneumatic torque wrench is mounted on a torque arm or cantilevered support attached to a rigid surface, such as a workbench. While this apparatus does effectively eliminate torque exposed to the operator, it is very large, cumbersome, and expensive to implement. In addition, the operator must still apply a downward force to tighten the fastener, which may harm the hand and wrist. Most torque arm apparatus take up a lot of room on the workbench, and are limited with respect to the position and angle with which the tool can be used.
At least one manufacturer, D-G Industries of Brea, Calif. has introduced an ergonomic power tool attachment marketed under the trademark Bio-Brace.TM.. This device includes an attachment mechanism, which slides over the body of the tool and is clamped in place by a clamping screw. A U-shaped support mechanism rigidly attached to the attachment mechanism cradles the underside of the wrist and forearm of an operator to absorb the torque and vibration associated with operating the power tool.
The Bio-Brace.TM. device appears to be relatively heavy, and being under the forearm, adds to the weight of the tool. The device may also add to the resisted ulnar deviation of the wrist when holding the tool. The Bio-Brace.TM. attaches to the power tool using a specialized donut-type attachment mechanism, which is not universal. In other words, users are required to obtain a new specific donut-type attachment for different sized tools. This adds to the expense of the device and significantly decreases its versatility.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an ergonomic attachment for inline power tools that is easier to implement, less cumbersome, and less expensive than prior art devices.